Family is Chaotic
by coultharddd
Summary: Madam Secretary Prompt; Henry Knew that Maureen and Elizabeth wouldn't hit it off, but even he can't believe what he's seeing when his sister slaps his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot based on a LilacMermaid Prompt from tumblr. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it all the same **

**Family is Chaotic **

'Henry I am really nervous' A young Elizabeth looked over to her boyfriend whilst he was driving.

'Babe they are going to love you, the only one who hates everyone is Maureen, but that is not personal' he placed a hand on her knee reassuringly.

'But I don't know how to do it Henry' she was beginning to get herself worked up. Henry glanced over to her; he noticed her long blonde hair draped over her face and the sleeves of her maroon jumper pulled down over her hands; a sign that she was not ok.

'Elizabeth, I am right by your side, I know that you haven't been around a family since your parents passed, but babe my family are your family now, it's a chaotic house hold and we shout and fight but we're yours' He kept glancing over to her as the soft words left his lips.

'Sorry, I am just working myself up' She shook her head and took a deep breath

'You're right, I just don't want to ruin thanksgiving' she outstretched her hand and placed it on his knee; Henry took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it gently on top of hers. Gripping it slightly.

'It's already so much better because you are here' He smiled and the car fell silent as they continued the remainder of the journey to Pittsburgh.

Hours later and Henry had pulled up outside his childhood home. He took his seatbelt off and leant over towards Elizabeth. He shook her gently as her body lay curled up asleep.

'Elizabeth, Babe wake up...Elizabeth we're here' He continued until she responded and blinked her eyes rapidly before setting her gaze on his. He lent in and kissed her lips before laughing at her dosed expression

'Hey you' she smiled

'Come on sleepy head, we're here' he chuckled and got out of the car before retrieving their bags from the boot. Elizabeth went to grab a bag from Henry as she heard a women's voice behind him

'Oh Henry My Darling boy, you're home' Lisa McCord Henry's mother called

'Mom, Hi' He walked towards her and embraced her in a hug, he stepped to the side and her eyes fell on the young girl in front of her

'You must be Elizabeth' she gestured for Elizabeth to come to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

'It's so nice to meet you Mrs McCord'

'Oh Please, call me Lisa, and you young lady are far too skinny, we need to feed you up' She laughed and Henry rolled his eyes at his mother

'Mom let the poor girl go' Henry laughed as Lisa was still holding Elizabeth

'Henry do you not feed this girl?' Lisa shook her head and attempted to swat Henry's head.

'Yes I do, she eats more than me' He argued back and Elizabeth rejoiced in the relationship between mother and son that stood before her.

'Let me grab a bag' Elizabeth offered and headed inside the house to meet the rest of the family.

Henry and Elizabeth were sat next to one another on the couch. They had been at his parents' home for little over an hour already. Elizabeth was snuggled into Henry's side watching the family dynamics unfold between Henry and his father. It pained her to see that his father challenged him so much regarding his life choices but she also missed these kinds of discussions with her own father, she found comfort in the chaos of the house hold.

'Food is done, I am just waiting for Maureen to arrive then we can eat' Lisa shouted from the kitchen.

'She is always bloody late' Erin moaned

'Can't we just eat she can join us later, Mom I am starving' Shane joined in

'Yeah come on kids, let's eat' Patrick McCord stood up and headed to the dining room, with the McCord Children and Elizabeth in tow. They all took a seat around the table and Lisa began pouring them drinks

'Let's just given her five more minutes' She asked and everyone groaned in anticipation causing Elizabeth to laugh. Then as if right on cue the front door flew open

'Sorry I am late, well I am not sorry but I am here now' Maureen called

'What the hell, you're all starting without me' she moaned like a child

'No Darling we just sat at the table, come now eat' Lisa smiled at her eldest daughter

'Who are you?' She snorted towards Elizabeth

'Urm, Hi I am Elizabeth, Henry's girlfriend' she turned in her seat to face Maureen who was stood behind her

'Oh so that is why, Henry brings the queen home and you can't possibly condone someone being a little late, pathetic' she continued

'Maureen, don't you dare, Elizabeth is here in good faith, it was all of us that decided to sit around the table' Lisa defending Elizabeth

'Yeah right, like that would happen, Dad and Henry willingly wanting to sit around the table, they hate one another because Henry is so far up his own arse he doesn't want to do anything to please anyone else, He hasn't been home for months and suddenly he wants to send thanksgiving with us, not to mention he goes and bring bloody Queen Elizabeth home with him and suddenly everyone is playing happy families, Henry dad Hates you, he is so disappointed in you, as am I.' She ranted and started to shift in her position

'HOW DARE YOU' Henry shouted and stood to his and Elizabeth's defence

'Another McCord thanksgiving' Erin shook her head, Elizabeth looked at Lisa who was stood behind Maureen and smiled at her, something which didn't go unnoticed by Maureen

'What are you smiling at?' She scorned and before Elizabeth responded Maureen's hand collided with her face.

'MAUREEN' Henry shouted and pushed his sister away from Elizabeth, pulled her into the living room by her arm

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT, YOU CANNOT HIT PEOPLE AND YOU CERTAINLY CANNOT HIT ELIZABETH' he screamed, they had now generated crowd of their brother, sister and parents, but no Elizabeth.

'HENRY YOU LEFT US, YOU WENT TO UVA AND DIDNT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US, NOW YOU HAVE A GIRLFREND YOU WANT TO PLAY THE FAMILY MAN'

'NO MAUREEN, I LEFT BEFORE I WAS PUSHED OUT, I HAVE COME HOME ON MANY OCCASSIONS BUT YOU CHOOSE TO BE IGNORANT AND NOT BE AROUND AT THOSE TIMES'

'ENOUGH' Patrick shouted and stood between his children.

'Maureen you need to apologise to Elizabeth' He warned her, there was something in her father's wrath that made her back down. She looked at her father and Henry

'Henry I am ashamed to call you my brother after the way you have treated this family' she spoke harshly and left the McCord house hold. Henry rushed back to Elizabeth's side, he found her still sat in her seat with tears streaming down her face, and he knelt in front of her taking her hands in his.

'Oh baby I am so sorry' he whispered

'Henry' she choked on her words. 'Henry I told you I couldn't do this, I ruined thanksgiving' she sobbed

'No you didn't, one of our own managed that all by themselves' Patrick McCord spoke from behind them.

'Elizabeth I am sorry about my daughters behaviour, Henry I am not disappointed in you, the only McCord I am disappointed in right now is Maureen, I thought we raised her better' He sighed and placed a hand on Elizabeth's back.

'Baby let's get some ice for that cheek' Henry went to stand but Elizabeth didn't let go of him

'Stay close please' she whispered

'Here' Erin came over with a bag of frozen peas making Elizabeth chuckle slightly

'Elizabeth did Henry ever tell you about the time he wanted to be a girl?' Lisa asked, trying to break the tension

'No mom, not this story'

'Oh yes I want to hear this' Elizabeth laughed and turned her body to face the table, the rest of the family settled back down and tucking into food. Stories were exchanged mainly of Henry as a child, all embarrassing ones. The overall aim was to get Elizabeth to laugh which didn't take long. Henry had his arm rested on the back of her chair and she leant into him

'Thank you, your family are wonderful'

'I love you Elizabeth'

'I love you Henry, and all of the McCord's'

A/N Madam Secretary Prompt; Henry Knew that Maureen and Elizabeth wouldn't hit it off, but even he can't believe what he's seeing when his sister slaps his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok So your reviews were right, I couldnt leave Maureen looking like the bad person so I just whipped this together to close it off nicely!

Enjoy...

Family is Chaotic Pt 2

Later that evening Elizabeth was sat out on the porch chair swing alone. She had politely asked to be excused and told Henry she just wanted five minutes alone. She looked around her; taking in the beauty of the world that surrounded her. She inhaled deeply.

'Penny for those' a voice came from the side of her

'Maureen...Hi' Elizabeth shifted in her seat, as her gaze fell to Henry's sister.

'May I?' She asked, and Elizabeth shuffled up, giving Maureen room to sit next to her. The two women sat in silence, the chair slightly rocking beneath them.

'I know why you did it' Elizabeth was the first to break the silence

'You Do?'

'Henry hasn't been home for at least 5 months, the time before that when he did come home you were not around, so that must mean you haven't seen him for what, a little over a year. He is useless with his phone so he doesn't call you, or text you, you had a recent relationship break down and I bet you haven't heard anything from your brother and then he shows up with his new girlfriend who was sat in _your _seat at the dining room table. You felt very much replaced' Elizabeth explained.

She recalled Henry's mother calling him telling him about Maureen's recent relationship break up. Henry had often spoken about how close he and Maureen were growing up, until he decided to head to UVA, causing a drift in their relationship, a void between them. One that Maureen appeared to miss more than Henry. Elizabeth had spent several hours with Henry one night looking through photos of his family; she noted how everyone had a 'seat' at the table. It wasn't the same seat but they always sat next to the same person, Maureen always next to Henry.

'Wow you're good' Maureen laughed awkwardly

'Reading people is kind of my thing'

'I am sorry I took it out on you, I just miss my brother. He was my go to guy. I am ashamed to say I am jealous of you' Maureen dipped her head

'But there is no need, you're Henry's sister, I am his girlfriend. Maureen they are two separate things, he can have a relationship with us both. You need to tell Henry how you feel'

'He wouldn't understand' Maureen dismissed it

'Well we will make him; together' Elizabeth nudged her playfully

'I am sorry I slapped you'

'It's fine, it meant I got more ice cream for dessert so it wasn't all bad' Elizabeth laughed.

'It wasn't ok, I am really sorry'

'Apology accepted' Elizabeth smiled and stood up

'Wait here' she asked Maureen as she disappeared into the house, returning moments later with a confused Henry

'Maureen what the hell, Elizabeth are you ok, did she hurt you again?' Henry immediately saw red

'Henry, just sit and listen, please' Elizabeth pointed to the space where she once sat. She watched as Henry slowly shifted his feet forward and took a seat.

'Maureen I'll leave this part to you' she smiled and left them both alone.

'I am sorry Henry' she whispered

'Not me you should be apologising too'

'Well Elizabeth and I have spoken, Henry I miss you' Maureen sobbed and continued to tell Henry her thoughts and feelings.

Elizabeth looked on through the living room window. She was desperate for Henry to drop his anger and pull his tearful sister in for a hug, which thankfully he eventually did. She smiled at the scene in front of her, her heart burning in her chest as she found herself missing her brother, just as much as Maureen missed hers. Perhaps that's why she understood why Maureen attacked her.

Elizabeth watched as Henry and Maureen stood and entered the house. Maureen nodded towards Elizabeth as an acknowledgment of what she had done for her. Henry returned to the side of his women. He snaked his hands around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips

'You are one incredible women do you know that'

'Henry' she squirmed embarrassed

'No one has ever gotten a McCord to apologise or admit to their true feelings, you amaze me everyday Elizabeth Adams'

'Well Henry I need to learn how to break through the McCord's otherwise how am I going to help our kids one day' she smirked as a smile spread across Henry's face

'Amazed, again, you are the women of my dreams'

'You're ok too, but I dream about Ice cream sometimes' She laughed and kissed him tenderly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder, feeling safe in his embrace.


End file.
